Shreds
by krizz666
Summary: "I really like you..and I want to be more than friends" Damien stated. Will Pip say yes, or ruin his one shot?
1. Chapter 1

**Shreds.**

_A/N: ...yay -_- another depressing fanfic by yours  
truly...sorry...but this seems to be the only way I can  
cope...By pinning my pain on innocent characters...the poor victim  
tonight is Pip._

_I do not own South Park. _

_I do own this story._

It would be a lie to say pip and Damien didn't have a "thing" going on,  
their whole grade knew it, though Damien ignored it, and pip hid  
away from it.

They liked each other...though it was almost never spoken about from  
either party.

It was never spoken of until one bright summer day, when Damien found  
the courage to ask the blonde one out.

"...I really like you...and I want to be more than friends" Damien  
stated in that dark husky tone of his, that almost always had the  
blonde swooning.

But on that day...it didn't. Pip starred back...chewing his lower lip  
thoughtfully. "...I like you too Damien...but I...I can't take the risk  
losing you as a close friend...I'm sorry" Pip large blue orbs almost  
swimmed in tears as he looked into the blood red ones of his dear  
demonic friend.

"...I must be one hell of a friend then...but that kinda fucken  
sucks" Damien replied half heartedly, though clearly hurt as he sunk  
back a few steps.

Pip looked down at his shoes, embarrassed and upset, but above all too  
scared to loss someone he loved so much. He was there to pick Damien  
up when he fell, comforted him when Damien went back to self  
infliction, and joined in laughter when Damien joked about.

His laughter was stolen...

things had changed in the next twelve months...there wasn't a day  
that went by where pip didn't think about Damien...but as for the  
raven. It was a different story. Rumors were flying around the school  
that Damien had a new love interest...and those rumors turned into  
confirmation when Damien showed up at South Park high with a blonde  
girlfriend...tall...curvy. Blue eyes and stunning.

His memories were stolen...

Pips stomach turned and knotted up, his lungs felt like someone was  
squeezing them till he could no longer breathe. But worst of all, his  
heart felt like it had been punched and stabbed open with a blunt  
knife over and over...leaving him a dying wreak for the angels to  
repair.

His caring nature was stolen...

after finding out that Damien was dating someone else, his  
conversations with the demon turned sour and short. Pip could no  
longer stand Damien, yet never told Damien why. Every response was cut  
down to four words maximum in texts and at school...pip kept his head  
low and his mouth shut.

At night, Pip would reminisce about the good old days...until he began  
replacing his memories of him and Damien with the young blonde, thus  
sending him into rounds of uncontrollable crying and developing a black  
hole in his chest, only getting bigger with time.

His heart was stolen...

There was nothing he could do, most conversations with Damien were now  
non existent, and pip had lost.

His laugher...  
His memories...  
His caring nature...  
His heart...

and now his life...

Stolen by the red eyed demon.


	2. Chapter 2

Shreds - chapter 2

_**A/N**__: first of all I would like to thank anyone who has recognized this story. It means a lot to me and to Pip._

To my reviewer: _ thank you for your idea and your curiosity. For you, this was created._

Though id like to point out that the first chapter was completely based on real events, whereas this chapter is like writing a future that has not happened.

In real life, what happens after the first chapter is unknown...only wild guesses are ahead. From here on is a story of Love and Hate.

I do not own South Park.

I do own this story.  
~~~~~~

The hot running water stopped while steam rose from the vanilla smelling bath, fogging up the bathroom mirror and covering up Pip's now boney and fragile face. The young teen couldn't even remember the last time he put a piece of food in his mouth, or the last time he smiled. Though it had been three weeks worse than death in Pip's opinion, and his body was having a hard time coping with the change. 

Pip lifted his foot, stepping into the hot water, as it welcomed him with promises to wash away his pain. He relaxed back, closing those bright blue eyes, and having a moments silence to forget about his life and anyone else's, slipping down; allowing the water to comfort him.

**Start flashback ~**

"Dude, Stan! Did you hear! Damien totally fucked his new girlfriend at Tokens party on Saturday!" Kenny grinned at his childhood friend while Damien seethed red and clenched his fists.

"Kenny, stop going around telling everyone!" The Anti Christ yelled back at a grinning Kenny, Stan rolled his azure eyes as he fought with one of his textbooks to fit into his locker. The orange hooded blonde watched with mild interest before a certain redhead caught his eye. "Hey Kyle! Did you know that Damien totally Fuc-..." A strong hand was placed on Kenny shoulder, and being the smart blonde Kenny was, waved the news off before bolting down the hall with the demon close on his heels.

**End Flashback ~**

A loud gasp was heard as Pip rose up from the flashback; water moving about as it broke away from his face, leaving him a coughing and choking mess, while he took large gulps of air.

He was in ear shot of Kenny and Damien that day, and Damien never denied it. Not once. But Pip was too numb to care anymore...everyone around him was happy and had someone to love. Even Eric Cartman had someone...but not Pip.

What was the point? he could never compare to the beautiful blonde Damien was dating...she was every red blooded males fantasy, and Pip now felt even more stupid for ever thinking he might some day be together with his friend.

He starred at the soapy water for what seemed like forever... contemplating on whether or not to give up now and forever. Surely no one would miss him; he supposed they wouldn't even notice he was gone.

The water moved and splashed again as he lifted himself from the bathtub, mini rivers of water trailing from his back and down his skinny legs as he made his way over and opened the bathroom cabinet; wrapping his slender fingers around the first sharp shaving tool he saw.

He held it up to his left paper thin wrist in a horizontal position, thinking only of what would make him beautiful.

As his eyes fixated on his throbbing blue veins, visible through his sheet white skin, a small knock was heard on the other side of the door. "Sweetie you've been in there for a while, are you ok?" His mother's concerned soft voice floated past the locked door and into what was going to be; a surgery room.

A sick smirk played on Pips small chapped lips, watching the blade shimmer in the bathroom light. A once innocent angelic boy; now on the verge of self destruction and sin replied back in that heavenly voice.

"Everything's fine mother"

~

_**A/N:**__ Do I leave you with that ending like the asshole I am...? OR should I be nice and give you guys a chapter __**3**__? _


End file.
